


Time Maze

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a peculiar corn maze at Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Abaraxas Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020





	Time Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione’s Haven Harvest fic fest. I received the character Abraxas Malfoy and came up with this one shot. Many thanks to my alpha: SonnenFlower
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything!

Hermione Granger was ecstatic about the new corn maze at Malfoy Manor. She was wearing a comfortable T-shirt, jeans and sneakers to walk around in the maze. _I just hope that I will find someone compatible._

Draco had informed her that this particular corn maze shows up right after Samhain, like it was waiting for someone special. He figured that it would peak her interest and it did.

She tied her hair back just in case, so the leaves wouldn’t get tangled up in her hair. Taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror she flounced out of the room, hoping for the best.

“Ready Granger? I hope you’ll find my grandfather lurking in the shadows.” Draco smirked as he handed her two canteens of water and some snacks.

“You're not coming with me?” She implored him. Before Draco could reply, Lucius and Narcissa came out to join them.

“If you're in trouble Miss Granger, just send up a flare with your wand, but this is something you have to do on your own.” Lucius said calmly to her. He was quite nervous inside at what she might encounter in the mysterious corn maze, but he wouldn’t let anyone notice that.

She looked at them apprehensively like she did not want to go in. Lucius walked with her to the entrance of the maze. “Legend has it that this is a time maze. My suggestion for you Hermione is to follow your heart's desire.” With that said, Lucius bade her farewell.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm her frayed nerves before going in. She felt for her wand just in case something happened as she took the first step into the maze.

Lucius and Draco paced furiously on the terrace after an hour had gone by. Ipsy brought the Malfoy family refreshments. “Should I go after Mistress Granger?” 

“No, Ipsy, she must do this on her own. Cissy please stay here with Draco. I need to speak with my father.”

Lucius strolled back inside confidently to converse with his portrait father. When his eyes widened in surprise. His father's portrait was gone. _Where could he have gone off to? I hope Hermione did find you in the corn maze father. I would love to have you back here with me._ He thought as he felt remorse that he could not discuss with his fathers portrait.

Without getting advice from his father, Lucius strolled back outside to wait with his family.

Hermione tried her best to remain calm as she neared the center of the maze. She heard a man's voice calling out for help. Determined to find this stranger she trudged on. “Hello! I’m coming. Just keep talking and i’ll follow your voice. My name is Hermione.”

“Abraxas Malfoy at your service Miss Hermione.” 

Hermione thought Abraxas’ voice sounded hopeful as she got him to keep talking. _I could listen to his voice all day. I just hope he doesn’t mind me being muggleborn_ as she trod on the worn path.

Luckily, she found him in the middle of the corn maze. 

Hermione stared at Lucius’ father. _He’s quite handsome. I can see where Lucius had got his looks from._

“My dear, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. I am real I assure you,” he held his hand out towards her.

“If I took your hand, would I stay in my own time or transfer to yours?” Hermione asked apprehensively as she felt the corn maze energy pulse around them.

“This maze can go backwards, forwards or stay in your own time if your heart truly desires it. And I hope we are compatible because I've been waiting for someone to find me in here for a very long time.” Abraxas informed her. He felt like it had been a long time, so he asked Hermione what year it was.

Hermione bit her lip as she was starting to feel anxious. “It's the year, 2020. Lucius is anxiously waiting for my return. He had hoped that you would return with me to my own time.”

“Is he now? He survived the war?”

“Yes all of them did.”

Abraxas sighed as he eyed Hermione up and down unsure if her last name was pureblooded or not. _Sod it all! I’m taking the chance!_ He tentatively stepped forward as he felt the shield that was surrounding him shimmered and dropped

Hermione held her hand out encouraging him to come to her. Once in her warm embrace they started kissing, not seeing the time corn maze fade away and Malfoy Manor appearing in the background.

Draco instantly made a face at seeing his grandfather snogging Granger. Who was a few feet away from him.

“Draco, we must respect the time maze’s choice. She was the one after all.” Lucius smirked as he made his way to congratulate the couple. He was quite happy that his father had found happiness with Hermione.

“Come on Draco, mind your manners. Hermione’s family now.” Cissy scolded him gently as she followed Lucius.

“I’m not calling her grandma!” he scowled and followed his parents not wanting to lose his grandfather to the weird corn maze again.

“Ahem, Father. I’m happy to have you back again.”

Abraxas broke off the kiss seeing Hermione’s annoyed look. “We’ll have time for that later love.”

Abraxas turned to get a good look at Lucius, who had aged quite a bit while he was stuck in the maze. “It's good to see you all.” He felt arms wrapped around his waist as it was Draco.

“Welcome back grandfather. I was hoping Hermione would find you.”

“Thank you, Draco. The curse has broken and I am home with my family once more. Hermione would you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

Hermione hated to admit to herself that Abraxas was an amazing kisser. “Yes, Abraxas!” she responded enthusiastically! 

Abraxas’ swept her off her feet when he heard her say ‘yes’.

“Will the time maze return father?” Draco asked worriedly. He looked at the restored garden maze the corn maze had left in its place.

Lucius sighed, “it's a fickle thing, Draco. We will see if it’ll appear next year after Samhain. But for now, lets celebrate the homecoming of my father, and the upcoming wedding.”

“While the two of you have been plotting, your father absconded with Hermione to his bedchamber!” Narcissa exclaimed huffily with her hands on her hips.

Lucius chuckled, “They need to get to know each other better, love. Besides I imagine father will keep her quite busy before the wedding.”


End file.
